


A lesson in kissing

by kaxeki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxeki/pseuds/kaxeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wakes from a dream to find Hinata at her door, begging for a lesson on how to act on her date with Kiba. The lovesick girl takes advantage of the situation, suggesting she teach her how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in kissing

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough sakuhina out there for my taste. This is just a one shot i had written awhile back. I may add to it at some point.

_“Oh, right there.” Soft pink waves fell to cover half lidded eyes, matching eyelashes fluttering in time with an erratic heartbeat._

_“Hmm I think you’re gonna have to be specific, Sakura~” A teasing voice blew hot against creamy skin, manicured fingernails scraping across the sensitized surface, leaving goosebumps and red lines in their wake._

_Sakura’s brow furrowed in concentration, her longing clouded brain frantically searching for the correct terminology. Glossed lips parted to voice the one demand that her inner self screamed at the back of her mind, fists raised as she cursed for them to take control of the situation. How dare she let the quiet, inexperienced one take the reigns! Well, she wasn’t exactly graduating cum laude from the school of the well-sexed, but a sloppy hand job in the broom closet had to mean something! Certainly it was more than the Hyuuga had done — she practically held the title of the virgin Mother!_

_The sound of a small moan broke inner Sakura’s lust-drunk rambling. Realizing it was her own, the pinkette blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. The teen currently sucking on a pert nipple smirked, giving one final suck before the small bud left her mouth with a loud pop. Emerald eyes opened slightly wider to peer at her torturer, the normally reserved girl gazing back with a look that screamed of sexual desire and hidden expertise._

_“Hinata.” Her voice was unrecognizable to her own ears as she squirmed, fingers grasping at white sheets — sheets that had previously spoken of purity and innocence — now damp with sweat and tangible lust. A dainty finger played with the elastic of her school issued skirt, Sakura’s breath hitching at the unspoken promise it held._

_“Yes?”_

_Oh, god, when had Hinata turned into such a succubus? She added another digit to the mix, this time pulling down the already unzipped (when did that happen?!) navy fabric in one swift motion, revealing simple yellow cotton briefs. Sakura turned her head to the side, internally scolding herself for not owning any sexy underwear. She swore she heard Ino cackling in the distance, all those turned down shopping trips to Victoria’s Secret biting her in the butt, now that she had someone staring intently at panties of the basic, discount bin variety. If she had been paying attention, she would have realized quickly that Hinata didn’t give two shits about what she wore, infinitely more interested in what it kept from immediate view._

_“I believe you were saying something?” Dark purple tresses pooled around the vixen — formerly known by Sakura’s circle as the mute — ‘s head, lips pressing a series of soft kisses on her exposed navel, pausing only for a second before descending onto the bright fabric._

_“Wai- !” The pinkette arched her back, hips bucking upward at the sensation, harsh panting replacing anything that resembled coherent speech, save for the sudden rush of expletives at the rough stroke of a tongue._

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

_Her heart was beating like a drum, pleasure coursing through her veins faster than the organ was capable of -_

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

_Hinata had reached for the elastic band on her underwear, pale violet eyes brimming with a hunger that caused butterflies to settle in Sakura’s stomach._

“Sakura.”

_Okay, was it her imagination, or did she just hear her name being called?  Pink brows creased again, though this time in question, noticing the voice didn’t come from the heiress. After all, it was physically impossible when her mouth was being used for different purposes. Falling back into the pillow, her arms came up, hands grasping for support by tangled pink locks. “Mm don’t stop.”_

“Y-yes.”

“S-Sakura?” A light shake on her shoulder sent the pinkette gasping, jolting awake with such force she fell from the chair. “Sakura! Are y-you okay?” Rushing to her aid, the other girl helped to pull her to a standing position, Sakura overly aware of the way her fingers held her arm gently, weak in the knees at the look of pure concern in violet eyes. She gulped, face burning with embarrassment and the remnants of her R-rated dream.

“I-I’m sorry I woke you! You weren’t responding to the doorbell or knocking on the door, and it was unlocked, s-so I just let myself in! I’m s-sorry!” Hinata was beginning to panic, her own face red with guilt as she smoothed out her school uniform — one of her many nervous habits Sakura had come to learn of.  Although the Hyuuga found them to be annoying, she considered them endearing.

Shaking herself out of the daze, a slender hand ran through pink waves, attempting to calm the sleep mussed locks. “Don’t worry about it, Hinata.” Pink lips parted to show a dazzling grin. “I shouldn’t be sleeping during the day anyways, i’ll ruin my schedule. So, I should thank you, actually.”

Hinata smiled briefly, relieved only for a moment before it faded to a look of pure terror. Her hands shot out to catch onto Sakura’s wrists. “I - I need your help!” Sakura ignored the butterflies.

“Ah, need me to fend off some pesky boys again?” Her laugh sounded light hearted, but the prospect of one of those ‘pesky boys’ stealing away the deemed ‘love of her life’ brought a sense of dread and loathing like she never felt before.

“A-actually,” Hinata took her hands away to anxiously grab onto long, purple strands. “The o-opposite.” 

Emerald eyes grew wide, the pinkette’s heart instantaneously dropping to the soles of her feet.  _No_. Her throat felt dry, and in fear of her voice cracking, she only looked on so her friend would continue. 

“A b-boy asked me out today, a-and he wants to t-take me on a d-date tonight. I t-told him to m-meet me here later – i-if that’s okay.”

  _Please no. Please don’t ask me to do this. This guy is coming to my house? I’ll be forced to watch you two leave, most likely giddy with new feelings. To quote Ino, gag me with a fucking spoon._  Mustering up all of her strength she let out a ‘who’, sounding only slightly strained.

“Kiba.”

 _Kiba?!_ Inner Sakura fell to the ground, pulling her hair in frustration.  _That dog-breathed mutt of a boy?! I will kick his ass so hard he’ll be scared off of girls for life! He’ll whimper and run with his tail between his legs! How dare he try and take my girl away from me?!_

Hinata nervously cleared her throat, disrupting her train of thought.  “Oh…Kiba.”

“Y-you don’t like him?” The deflated look that settled over the teen like a storm cloud made Sakura wave her hands frantically in front of her, before she stepped closer to place them on Hinata’s shoulders.  

“I was just surprised is all.” She offered a smile, however fake it was, to try and lighten her spirits.

“Oh, o-okay.” Hinata offered another one back, though hers was genuine.

Mentally preparing herself, Sakura (reluctantly) stepped back, hands moving to land on her hips. “So, do you like him?”

“W-well, I think h-he’s funny.”

Inner-Sakura wiped her brow.  _Well, that’s not a confession. Maybe -_

“H-he’s also p-pretty cute, don’t you th-think?” Hinata cast her gaze downward, cheeks flaring up a soft pink at the admission. 

 _Fuck_. She had no response to that.  _Of course, I don’t think he’s cute — I’m in love with you! I’ve been in love with you for our entire junior year!_  Ignoring the question completely, she moved towards her room, but not before beckoning Hinata to follow. Plopping down on her computer chair, she motioned a hand for the other girl to sit on her bed. “And you came to  _me_  for help with this date?” She wasn’t mad, just utterly heartbroken. So now she had to help Hinata fall for another person?  _The world is cruel._

“I th-thought you could teach m-me how to act.”

Sakura raised a single brow, mirroring one of Sasuke’s trademark looks.

Hinata blushed yet again, her head hanging low. “Y-you went on that d-date with Naruto r-recently, and I thought -”

Sakura’s laughter filled the room, shocking Hinata into silence. “You think  _I_  went on a date with  _Naruto_?”

“B-but -” Sakura held up a hand to stop her after the chuckles died down. 

“I never went on a  _real_  date with Naruto.” She wheeled her chair to the edge of the bed, voice dropping low as if to keep her words a secret from the walls. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but that was just a cover up.”

Purple brows furrowed, confusion written all over the girl’s face. “Wh-what?” 

“Naruto told people we were going on a date, but in reality he was gettin’ felt up by a certain Uchiha in the backseat of his dad’s car.”

Hinata’s face reddened, a gasp leaving her lips before she clapped a hand over her mouth. Sakura moved back with a smirk, spinning in her chair once. “N-Naruto and S-Sasuke are-”

“Gay as hell.”  _And so am I._ “You wouldn’t  _believe_  the stuff I’ve accidentally witnessed. I’m scarred for life, Hinata.” The wide smile she wore died down into a serious line. “I’m sure you have already come to the conclusion no one knows about it — except me of course. They’d like to keep it that way for now. I kinda broke the blood oath telling you. And before you ask,  _yes_. It was an  _actual_  blood oath. Naruto insisted, and Sasuke surprisingly had no qualms about the ordeal.” 

Hinata giggled, a sound that instantly set Sakura’s heart to beat at an alarmingly fast rate. “I-I’m happy for them.”

She couldn’t help but smile at her crush — her joy filled pale eyes were magnetic, drawing her in. “Me too.”

“They’re p-perfect for eachother.” Looking up into Sakura’s eyes, Hinata flashed a dazzling grin. “I c-could only w-wish for such happiness.”

 _I’ll gladly give you that happiness. I’ll give you my heart — my everything if you only ask._ “Back to the subject of  _your_  date.” Jealousy flared up within as Hinata blushed, smiling sweetly. “Are you looking for makeup tips or outfit advice? I mean, I’m not an expert on such things, but I’ve spent enough time with Ino where I think I could be a good judge.”

Hinata’s face turned a few shades darker. “D-date etiquette.”

“Huh?” 

“I-I need help w-with date etiquette — l-like do I h-hold his hand? W-hat if he tries to k-kiss me?” 

 _Punch him in the goddamn face._ “It all depends on what you want to do, not him.” Sakura shifted in her chair, unable to fight the tight feeling in her chest as she looked on at her friend. Her  _gorgeous_  friend. Who she  _really_  wanted to make out with on the bed she sat so prettily on.  _Oh._ That gave her an idea, mood lifting as she sat straight up, a smirk playing her lips.

Reaching into her skirt pocket, her fingers circled around a small tube of lip gloss and pulled it out. “Hinata,” The cap twisted off with ease, wand moving up to swipe across pink lips – the gloss smelling sweetly of strawberries. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Hinata’s back straightened, her eyes darting down to look at the frilly comforter. “N-no.” 

“Do you want to kiss Kiba?” The wand was inserted back into it’s tube with a soft smack, and placed on the desk behind her.

The girl’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Taking that as a cue, she sauntered over to her bed, adding extra accentuation on her hips as she walked — A tip Ino had once given her to attract the male gaze. She was positive it didn't work only on males, her eyes repeatedly catching Karin checking her and Ino out in the hall. It had been flattering and powerful in it’s execution. She had even gotten the redhead’s number scrawled on a piece of torn notebook paper.

The split second she caught Hinata’s eyes on her hips sent Sakura’s confidence through the roof, a smug look on her face as she laughed lightly. “I’ll teach you that one later. But for now, I think kissing has precedence.”

“I - I don’t know w-what you mean, S-Sakura.”

“I  _mean_ , I’m gonna teach you how to kiss.” The pinkette had never seen anyone turn the current shade of red that painted Hinata’s cheeks. It only made her that much more appealing in her eyes to be honest.

“T-t-teach -” A hand moved to pat the nervous girl’s knee gently.

“Don’t worry about it. Friends practice on each other all the time.”  _Maybe._

Hinata’s brows disappeared behind her blunt cut bangs. “They d-do?”

“Mhm, though, Ino and I never have if that’s what you’re thinking.” Crossing her legs, green eyes looked out the window. “She prefers to get her practice in on boys. However, as small girls I’m pretty sure her pillow got the brunt of it…Not to mention the back of her hand, and that one time she read in a magazine a doorknob was a sufficient kissing partner…” Smiling, her gaze went back to Hinata’s. “Though we aren't talking about her now.”

After a moment, a look of pure determination crossed Hinata’s face, hair moving gently as she nodded her head. “O-okay.”

 _Okay. Holy shit it worked._ Nerves started to creep back into her system, butterflies fluttering to life in the pit of her stomach. “Just,” Uncrossing her legs, Sakura got on the bed completely, now sitting on her knees and faced her friend, hands placed softly on her shoulders. “Close your eyes, o-okay?” Great, now she was stuttering.  _Are my palms sweaty? Oh, god._ “It’ll be easier once you get the hang of it — just go with how it feels.”

Hinata let out a small squeak, eyes closed, long mascara coated eyelashes fluttering against pinked skin.  _Fuck, that was cute_. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, lips brushing Hinata’s in a ghost of a kiss before pressing more firmly. 

Her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest and kill her, if the butterflies didn't break from her ribcage first. Breaking apart for a moment, she opened half lidded eyes to see Hinata was looking back, her own strikingly violet gaze hooded by closing lids. It zapped the breath right from her lungs and simultaneously egged her on. 

This time when she leaned in her hands reached for Hinata’s face, holding her gently as her lips moved in unison with Hinata’s slowly learning ones. They stayed that way for a few minutes — although if you asked Sakura she would surely say it was an eternity. “G-good. You’re a pretty fast learner,” Sakura chuckled. 

“Y-you’re a p-pretty good t-teacher, Sakura.” Hinata’s voice was surprisingly low, and incredibly alluring.

 _She did not just say that._ A wicked grin swept across the pinkette’s face. “This lesson has barely begun.”

Feeling complacent, she leaned in again, capturing Hinata’s lips with fervor, a hand pushing deep purple strands that covered her neck, off her shoulder to the back. Pulling from the kiss, her lips found purchase on that patch of creamy skin under her jaw bone. Hinata made the tiniest of moans, and Sakura paused briefly to memorize the sound. 

The girl’s voice was breathy and light as air as she spoke. “S-Sakura, I thought w-we were p-practicing k-kissing.”

Not wanting to give up her newfound love for the taste of Hinata’s skin, she pouted, hidden in the curve of her neck. “This  _is_  a part of kissing, but you’re right.” Lifting her head, she faced her again. “This is about _you_  practicing, not me.”

Hinata seemed to sense her disappointment, contributing a small, embarrassed smile. “I-it’s not th-that you weren't g-good. I j-just really n-need the experience. My d-date is in a f-few hours a-after all.”

 _Like hell I’m giving you up now._ “Okay, this time I need you to open your mouth.” Hinata nodded before Sakura leaned in, placing a soft kiss before dragging her tongue across the heiress’ bottom lip. She wasn’t opening her mouth wide enough. Teeth gripped the same lip, biting slightly. Hinata actually moaned.  _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ Taking advantage of the situation, she darted her tongue past her parted lips, tasting the inside of her mouth. 

The taste was heady, reminiscent of dessert with hints of her own strawberry flavored gloss. She couldn’t get enough, Hinata’s tongue tentatively playing with her own. Faintly shaking fingers grasped onto Sakura’s shirt at the waist, tugging her closer. It surprised the pinkette on a more mental level, her body too focused on current activities to physically respond. 

How much time had passed while they clung to each other? Sakura was so caught up in her real-life-fantasy she began to lose sight of the ‘purpose’ of it all. Curious hands began to roam formerly uncharted territory, nails scraping against the inches white shirts revealed as they rid up with movement.

When had they laid back against the bed? Hinata’s pin straight hair lay in disarray around her face, the light pink of the pillow bringing out the matching pink in her skin. Sakura was blown away with every knew angle she viewed the Hyuuga from, her beauty holding no bounds — she couldn’t even think of something worthy to compare it to. Every once in awhile the seal on Hinata’s lips would break when a particularly sensitive area of skin was kissed or touched, delicious whimpers sending sparks of heat to her core.

Trembling fingers reached for the bottom button on her school shirt, just as the sound of a doorbell echoed through the hall. Hinata instantly rose up to a sitting position, Sakura moving just in time before she knocked their heads together. “O-oh no! W-we lost t-track of time!” Practically bounding off the bed, Hinata ran to the full length mirror on Sakura’s wall. “W-what do I d-do, Sakura?” Hinata looked like she was about to cry, bottom lip beginning to quiver.

“Come here.” Reluctantly getting up from her spot on the bed, she reached for her brush and an elastic on the nightstand.  _Fucking dog shit, Kiba._ “It’s going to be fine,” she reassured her friend, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before brushing through her tangled strands and lifting them into a ponytail. Turning the girl to see her reflection in the mirror, she straightened the hem of her skirt — earning a pretty blush in return. “You look beautiful. Waiting a few minutes won’t kill the guy.”  _I hope it strikes him dead._

Anger swelled up in Sakura’s chest as they neared the door, when a purplish mark peeping from Hinata’s collar caught her eye. “Oh, fuck!” The vocalized curse stopped Hinata in her tracks, eyes wide as she turned to Sakura.

“What’s w-wrong?” The note of panic wasn’t lost to the pinkette, her own bubbling to the surface. The doorbell rang a second time. 

“In a minute!” She yelled furiously, grabbing Hinata’s arm to lead her back to her room. “You have a hickey on your neck!” Sliding open her closet door hangers clacked together as she searched frantically. “It’s kind of cold out, you can wear a sweater, right?” 

Hinata unbuttoned the top of her shirt to inspect further, gasping at what she saw. “N-not just o-one.” Swirling around Sakura let out a groan. “Fuck me! This is all my fault, me and my damn inability to control myself!” Reaching into her purse on the floor, she pulled out a small bottle of foundation and a sponge. “This should cover it up. Just don’t let him touch the areas with his greasy fingers.” 

Dabbing at the angry marks gently, she continued to scold herself out loud. “I’m so sorry, Hinata. I really am. I just finally had the excuse to kiss you and -” 

The doorbell rang yet again. This time Kiba’s voice carried to her room. “Oi’ it’s rude to keep me from my date, Sakura!”

“Shut the fuck up, bastard!”  _Oh god, was that not a sentence straight out of Naruto’s mouth?_ _I’m spending too much time with him, he’s starting to rub off on me_. “Like I was saying, I got carried away. I’m so sorry I ruined your date out of my own selfish need to have you for myself.” After a decent cover up job, the evidence of their previous make out session was hidden. Smiling, gently, Sakura grabbed Hinata’s arm to guide her out again — their second attempt at answering the door – but she didn’t budge. Her eyes spoke volumes of her own sadness, tears threatening to fall from her face. 

“S-sakura, you have f-feelings for me?”

“What?” The sudden realization of what she had just confessed to, hit her like a brick to the face, and her cheeks flared up to match Hinata’s on any given day.

Breaking down into tears, Hinata moved forward to hug the pinkette, shoulders moving up and down with her shaky breaths. “I d-didn’t know. I n-never should’ve come t-to you for th-this!” Wet trails began to fall down Sakura’s own face, her hands holding Hinata tighter.

“It’s not your fault. I want you to always come to me for help — We are friends after all, yeah?” Pulling back, she swiped her thumbs under violet eyes to wipe away the tears.

“B-but -” 

“Shh shh no buts.” Bringing their foreheads together, Sakura tried to rein in her feelings in order to send her friend off in good spirits and without guilt. Pulling away, she smiled warmly.  _My feelings for you are immeasurable_. “I’ll get over it.”  _I love you_. “Go, have fun on your first date with Kiba.”  _I love you_. “Put our practice session to good use.”  _Please don’t kiss anyone but me._

Hinata nodded, sniffling before smiling again. “Y-you’re the b-best friend I ever h-had.”

_Friend._

Leading the way, Sakura opened the door to see Kiba standing nonchalantly against the frame. “Took ya long enough.” His eyes raked her form before busting out an obnoxious bark. “You look like hell smoothed over.” Sakura fought the urge to slam the heavy door in his face. It would without a doubt knock him unconscious, the mental image sending a wicked smirk to her features. He whistled lowly, hands in his pockets as he set his gaze on Hinata. “You look — wow. Take note, Haruno,  _that’s_  how you win a guy over.”

“I wouldn’t want to ever do that anyways,” she mumbled, crossing her arms. Hinata simpered at Kiba, though the smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“We’re off! Smell ya later, Haruno.” Hinata stepped onto the porch, as Sakura closed the door behind her.

Heading straight for the confines of her room, the girl practically ran, slamming the door behind her with such a force it shook the frame, and slid to the floor. Unrestrained tears slid down her cheeks like rain on a window pane. Pink strands fell to cover pain ridden features, effectively muffling her cries. She could still taste her on her lips. Her scent — lavenders and lemon — still clung to her clothes, and was so deeply embedded in her pores she swore it was running through her veins. She secretly hoped Kiba’s oddly sensitive nose would pick up her own scent all over Hinata. Maybe the gods would favor her, and the kid hated peaches and cream body spray.  _Who am I fooling?_ Her heart ached at the prospect of Hinata loving anyone other than herself, but she couldn’t deny she held her happiness higher than her own.  _I hope she has a good time._

Not ten minutes had gone by, when a soft knocking behind her brought her face up from her knees. Wiping the mascara lines with the pads of her fingers, she rose to open the door.  _Did she forget something?_

As soon as the door opened, Hinata rushed past it, hands reaching to grab hold of Sakura’s tear-streaked face. “H-Hina-” The other girl’s lips were on her own, pressing so firmly, with such an unfettered passion, she was sure her knees would give out. The seconds ticked by before she released her, both panting and flushed. The spontaneity was uncharacteristic of the quiet girl, and combined with the lust ridden gaze she was currently giving, Sakura felt dizzy — Dizzy and confused. 

Hinata spoke before Sakura could form words correctly. “I c-called it off.” Emerald eyes wide, Sakura was sure she resembled a deer in the headlights. “ I d-don’t want to d-date him.”

_This is a dream. I must have cried myself to sleep._

“I -” Hinata clasped her hands together, fiddling with her thumbs nervously as she bit her lip. “I want to g-go on a d-date with you, Sakura.”

Throat drying rapidly, Sakura felt the sudden urge to drink an entire ocean. “I need a glass of water.” Hinata stepped aside to let her through, and the pinkette cursed inwardly as she rummaged through a cabinet for a cup.  _Did she just confess to me? No. A date isn’t a confession…is it? Wait…_ ”What the  _fuck_  am I doing?” Slamming the plastic cup on the counter, she ran to her doorway, skidding to a stop in her socks at the door, almost knocking them both on their ass. 

A fist gripped the cotton material, roughly bringing Hinata forward to crush their mouths together. Sakura spoke between kisses. “Of course i’ll go on a date with you.” She kissed her again. “Let’s go on a bunch of dates.” And again. “Starting tonight.” And again. “Hell, let’s just stay in.” Moving forward, they both crashed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. 

Hinata brought a hand up to move a strand of pink from Sakura’s cheek. “S-Sakura, I like you.”

The pinkette grinned.

“You’ll come to love me, like I do you.” She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “We’ll work on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more to this or just more sakuhina in general, feel free to bother me at sasxnaru.tumblr.com or on twitter @narutohate


End file.
